1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical interconnection systems.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
Electrical interconnection systems commonly have two connector members each carrying electrical contacts. The two members are fitted together to make electrical connections between the contacts on the two members. One method of fitting the two members together is to make them a push fit. However, it has also been proposed to make it possible to open one member so that the other can be inserted without the need to overcome any substantial resistance, the first member then being closed to grip the second and hold it firmly with the electrical contacts making a good connection. An edge connector for a printed circuit can be constructed to operate in this manner, the edge connector closing to grip an edge region of the printed circuit board carrying contacts connected to the wiring of the board. This construction is especially useful if the printed circuit board is arranged to be inserted parallel to the direction of its edge, that is, along rather than at right angles to the edge connector, because it is difficult under those circumstances to insert the board if the edge connector offers resistance to insertion.
However, there is a danger when one interconnection member is closable that it will be closed before the other is properly inserted, leading to faulty connections. There is also a danger that attempts will be made to separate the members before the closable members have been fully opened, leading to damage to the components.